La Tua Cantante
by Beautiful Addiction
Summary: What happens if it was switched? Bella is a vampire and Edward is human. Bella and Edward fall in love, but at what price? Can love really overcome all? BXE
1. Chapter One

_La Tua Cantante_

Chapter One

I sighed from my seat on the packed plane. This truly was a horrible way to travel. The seats were set together so close that you could barely sit comfortably without touching the person beside you. It did not help that every single person's blood on this plane called out to me.

I would have stopped breathing (it's not like oxygen was important to my survival), but the man next to me kept staring. I couldn't really blame him. My supernatural beauty was a weapon gifted to my kind to help capture our food. The humans on this flight were very lucky I practiced my "vegetarian" lifestyle.

Trying to ignore the slightly creepy man next to me I looked out the window. I had picked a nighttime flight for a couple reasons. The first, and most important, reason was because of the reaction my skin had to sunlight. It would not bode well if the hundred or so people on this flight saw me glittering like a diamond in the sun.

The second reason was because of the beautiful city lights below me. It was an amazing sight, only viewable thousands of feet in the air, in the middle of the night. At home, in Phoenix, I would sneak out of the house the moment my mother was asleep and run to the nearest mountain, just so I could see the lights of the city below me. It made not being able to sleep a little easier.

I would miss Phoenix. I would miss the beauty of the desert, the unbearable heat and the blazing sunlight. Oh, how I would miss the sunlight. The brightness and the warmth were like a drug, a drug I was taking away from my self in order to survive. Arizona was a state almost impossible to live in, with my skin the way it was.

I would miss my mother most of all. My sometimes brainless mother, who acted more like the child then the parent most of the time. All my life I had taken care of her, supporting each different phase in her life and doing everything I could to make her happy. She had Phil to take care of her now.

I could see the confusion in her eyes, which were spilling with tears, as she said goodbye at the airport gate. She couldn't understand why I was leaving her, so soon after I had resurfaced from my year long disappearance. She didn't need me intruding on her happiness with Phil, I had told her. It was partly true, anyway.

So I was on my way to live with my father, Charlie. It was my good luck, and slight displeasure, that he lived in the rainiest area in the United States. Forks, Washington only had a handful of sunny days per year.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now one fifteen in the morning and we are about thirty minutes from our destination. We ask you to buckle your seatbelts and remain seated for the remainder of the flight." Great, my torture was almost over. Only a half hour until we landed in Port Angeles and another hours drive home with Charlie.

The drive home would be the worst part, not because of the temptation my father's blood would bring, but because of the awkward silence that was sure to happen. Even though I had lived with my mother most of my life, the summers I had always spent with Charlie were enough for him to rub off on me. Neither of us were avid talkers, choosing to listen most of the time. Small talk made us uncomfortable.

As we got closer to landing I began to get nervous. I hadn't seen Charlie in nearly two years, since the last time I had gone to visit him, and I missed him like crazy. I couldn't help, but wonder what he would think of the new and improved me.

My physical appearance had changed drastically since he had last seen me. I had been sixteen years old, pale for an Arizonan and still slightly child-like. Now there wasn't anything innocent about me. My 

hips and breasts had filled out, giving me the hourglass figure I'd only seen on models in the magazines. My legs were slightly longer, raising my height from five foot two, to five foot five. My hair was a richer shade of brown, thick and wavy, much more beautiful than the dull, straight hair I'd grown up with. My lips were fuller and my cheekbones slightly more prominent and my skin was now unnaturally pale, almost translucent. My eyes were the biggest change. Instead of brown, as they used to be, they were now a shade of gold that would slowly turn to black the longer I kept from feeding.

I would have to be extra careful around Charlie, feeding much more then was necessary to keep my eyes a constant color. If he asked, I'd tell him gold contacts were all the rage in Phoenix. It's not like he would know the difference.

The sleeping passengers on board began to wake as the plane began to lose altitude. I kept my eyes out the window, but my body shifted in the seat as my stomach began to twist with nerves. I'm sure that if it could, my heart would be beating frantically. I watched as the ground came closer and closer, my superior eyesight allowing me to see the airport far off in the distance.

It was a few more minutes until the plane touched ground, bouncing and shaking a little before landing completely. It was another few minutes of driving around the runways until our terminal was free for parking.

The creepy man was forced to break his stare as the other passengers stood up to gather their belongings. He stood up and, after grabbing his bags, followed the rest of the passengers off the plane. I stayed seated until only a few passengers were left. I walked off with my one carry-on bag draped over my shoulder. The hallway leading up to the actual building was much brighter then the cabin of the plane, causing my sensitive eyes to squint slightly.

I walked down it with my head held high, refusing to show the nervousness I felt as I made my way into the terminal.

"Bella?"

\../

Review, please.


	2. Chapter Two

_La Tua Cantante_

Chapter Two

"Hey, Dad." I walked up to Charlie, who stood waiting for me outside the terminal gate. I put my bag on the floor and accepted his awkward one arm hug, breathing in his scent deeply. The quicker I got used to his scent, the quicker I'd be desensitized and he'd be safer. The smell of his blood, only stronger then the people's around us because of his close proximity, invaded my nose. I pushed the monster inside me back and smiled.

"How was your flight?" Charlie asked after he let go of me and grabbed my bag off the floor.

"It was fine." I responded as he led me quickly through the airport, first stopping to get the few bags I had from luggage and then through the garage where he had parked the cruiser. I eyed the car as we came closer. Charlie was the Chief of Police in Forks and so he drove his squad car everywhere. I was going to have to find my own car soon. Cop cars tended to get a lot of attention, not to mention they slowed traffic down considerably.

"I found a car for you." Charlie spoke up when we were about halfway home. "Well truck, really. It's old, but it runs really well."

"How much?"

"Well I already bought it for you. Sort of a welcome home present." He kept his eyes straight forward, not looking at me once.

"Oh. You didn't have to do that, but thanks." He nodded and was silent the rest of the way home. As we pulled into the driveway I got my first look at my new truck. It was a big, red, slightly beat up Chevy. As a human I would've loved it. It looked like the kind of truck that could tear through a small car without getting so much of a dent and, to my accident prone self, it would've meant safe. As it was, I was still accident prone, but not so breakable. I had no use for the safety of the truck. Still, Charlie had gone out of his way to get it for me and I was eternally grateful.

"Thank you, Dad. I love it." I told him as we took my luggage to my room.

"You're welcome." He set my bags down in my room and stood there awkwardly. "I'm going to sleep now. I have to be at work by noon."

I nodded and we said our goodnights. Now, alone in my room, I looked around the familiar room. It looked almost exactly like it did when I was younger. The only difference was the desk and computer. Sighing I turned to my bags and began to unpack what little I had. I was definitely going to have to go clothes shopping, much to my distaste. While the cold weather had no effect on my equally cold skin, I still needed to keep up appearances which meant wearing appropriate clothing for the weather. Growing up in Phoenix meant I didn't have many clothes that were warm enough for the weather here.

Charlie had decided that since I was arriving on such a late flight, I could use the day to rest instead of immediately starting school. Half of me was slightly annoyed, but I forced it down. It wasn't his fault he didn't know that I didn't need the rest, since I couldn't sleep anyway. On the bright side, it gave me time to explore the forest and go hunting before trapping myself in a school filled with hundreds of humans.

I lay down on the bed, thinking to myself. After a while I stopped breathing altogether. Every now and then I would lie like this, not breathing, to remind myself it was real, to remind myself that I wasn't human. Sometimes I felt like I was going crazy, like the insane bloodlust and everything else that came with it was all in my head. Not breathing like this helped me realize I wasn't going crazy.

After a few hours I realized it was mid-morning and Charlie would be waking up soon. Looking out the window I saw it was very overcast and raining, perfect for me to walk around without having to worry 

about the sun. Suddenly I heard Charlie moving around his room and I knew he was getting ready for work. I felt bad that he had been up so late because of me so I decided to make him something to eat. Quickly heading downstairs and into the kitchen I looked in the refrigerator and pantry. It was nearly empty and I shook my head, wondering how Charlie had managed to survive this long. Grabbing some eggs to make omelets I made a mental note to go grocery shopping today.

Charlie came down a little while later. I had gone through the motions to make it look like I had already ate, dirtying some plates and everything. I knew that if I was forced to sit down and eat with him I'd never be able to contain the look of disgust off of my face. It would've been like he had dared me to eat dirt for dinner.

"I was thinking about going grocery shopping today." I told him as he ate, judging by the look on his face that the meal had turned out pretty well. It was hard for me to tell; it's not like I could taste it.

"Okay. Be careful." He replied, setting his dishes on the sink. He grabbed his holster and said goodbye before walking out to his car. I stayed in the kitchen, but listened carefully as the cruiser started up and pulled out of the driveway. Once it was out of my hearing range I grabbed the money out of the jar labeled FOOD MONEY, the keys to the truck that Charlie had left on the counter and quickly ran upstairs to get a jacket before heading out to my truck.

The inside of my truck had obviously been cleaned, but I could still smell cigar smoke. Scrunching my nose I inserted the key into the ignition and started it up, jumping at the roaring sound that came from the engine. Shaking my head it backed out of the driveway and drove down the street. I found the grocery store easily and made my way inside.

It took me a few hours, going at human speed, but I finally got enough groceries to cover us for a few weeks. After I was done putting them all away I decided to go find some food for myself. Slowly I walked into the forest, ignoring the trail. Once I was far enough inside that no one could see me I began running at a speed that was normal for me. The trees rushed by me and at me, but I successfully dodged them all. A few miles from my house I came upon the scent of some deer and took off after them. Since I was beginning school tomorrow I wanted to be extra ready, so I drank from three deer, making myself the fullest I'd been since my return to Renee.

Once I was done it was already dark and I realized I had to get home before Charlie. Running at full speed I made it to the house in just a few short minutes, thankful to see my truck the only vehicle in the driveway. Making my way up to my room I figured Charlie wouldn't find it odd that I was already asleep, so I began to get ready for 'bed'. I showered and got into my pajamas, sliding into bed just in case Charlie looked in on me. My inability to sleep kept me wide awake so I simply laid there, thinking.

Tomorrow would be my first day at school.

* * *

By the time I 'woke up' for school Charlie had already left for work. Not wanting to take any chances I turned on the computer that Renee had so thoughtfully shipped over. The thing was so old it took a whole ten minutes just to turn on. While I was waiting I went to my closet and pulled on some jeans and a light blue, long-sleeve sweater type shirt that was made out of really soft wool material. Grabbing my bag of toiletries I walked to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and hair.

Once I was done I was thankful to see my computer up and running. I quickly went to a weather forecast site and typed in the information needed. Once the page had loaded I smiled. Today and the rest of the week was guaranteed to be overcast and rainy. Checking the clock I noticed that it was time to go so I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

Forks High School was really easy to find. It was just off the highway, just like everything else. I parked in front of the first building, in a spot I was sure was for visitors or employees only. Shrugging I figured I follow where everyone else parked as soon as I got done in the office. Walking in I walked straight up to the red-haired woman behind the desk. She looked very focused on whatever she was doing.

"Excuse me?" I said softly, not wanting to startle her. She looked up at me.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a polite manner.

"I'm Isabella Swan.' I told her and her eyes widened of recognition. I winced slightly. Of course she knew about me. The whole school probably already knew about the chief's daughter that had come to live with him.

"Oh, yes. Our new student. I have your schedule right here and I'm going to need you to have your teachers sign this and bring it back at the end of the day. There is a school map in there also." She said, smiling as she handed me a small stack of papers. Thanking her I quickly memorized that map. I didn't need my nose stuck in the map all day. As I stepped up to my truck I noticed that a lot of people were arriving already, mostly in old, beat-up cars like mine. Following the flow of traffic I quickly pulled into a parking space and took a few seconds to mentally prepare myself. Once I was ready I got out of my truck, looking around again. One car stood out among the rest: a brand new, shiny Volvo that looked seriously out of placed among the piles of junk surrounding it.

The first few classes were easy. Even though I had missed that year of school, I had skipped a grade in elementary school which now placed me right in my junior year, along with the rest of the people my age. Only one teacher made me introduce myself and while everyone seemed interested in me, no one took the time to try to talk to me. It didn't bother me though. I was used to having that kind of effect on people.

Lunch came before I knew it and I was stuck going through the motions of getting lunch to eat, even though I wouldn't eat it. I sat at a table on the edge of the cafeteria watching the people around me. I could tell I was the topic of many conversations. Shifting, uncomfortable from the stares I was getting, I continued looking around until I set my eyes on a group of five people on the opposite end of the room. It seemed they were the only group in the whole room that wasn't gossiping over 'the new girl'.

There were three boys and two girls. One boy was huge and had dark curly hair. It looked like he'd been lifting weight since he was five. Another was tall and blond, still muscular but not anywhere near the first one. The third boy was slightly lanky with untidy bronze hair. The first girl was tall and blonde, with the kind of body and face of a model. She certainly was beautiful enough and I felt my self-esteem drop. The other girl was quite short and very thin with short black hair sticking out in all directions.

They were all eating and conversing with each other, seemingly oblivious to the world around them. My gaze traveled back to the bronze haired boy. He certainly was good-looking…for a human. I stared for a while until he suddenly looked back at me. Quickly I looked down, embarrassed beyond belief that I had been caught staring at him. I was sure that if I could my cheeks would have been bright red. Taking a quick glance back at him I saw that he was still staring at me. I looked down at my food, shifting my hair so it covered my face. My ears, however, were wide open and listening. Eventually his family noticed his gaze and began teasing him about his 'crush'. For some reason I felt disappointed when he denied it.

After another few minutes the bell rang and I was thankful to get out of there. Throwing away my uneaten food I slowly made my way to my next class, which was biology. I found the classroom easily. Looking through the small window in the door I was nervous to find most of the class was already seated. Walking through the door I took a deep, unnecessary breath and froze.

A mouth-watering scent invaded my nose, bringing back my terrible thirst with a vengeance, even though I had just fed the day before. Instantly I stopped breathing, trying to calm down the monster inside me. The rational part of my brain was screaming at me to run, but the more primal part wanted nothing more then to find the source of the intoxicating scent and drink it dry. I had to get out of there. My hands clenched at my sides, fingernails biting into my skin. I still had time. I could turn around, pretend I had the wrong classroom and get out of there before I killed twenty-eight people.

"Isabella Swan?" A voice called out just as I was about to turn around. I cringed and nodded toward the teacher. Walking forward I handed him my slip, which he quickly signed and gave back, along with a book. "You may sit next to Edward there, in the middle. The only free seat."

I nodded and turned, my eyes searching for my seat. My eyes widened fractionally. The boy sitting next to my seat was none other than the bronze haired boy from the cafeteria. I, however, was too busy reigning in the monster deep within me to worry about being embarrassed. Slowly I took a step toward my seat and stiffened as the scent grew stronger. With each step it grew more unbearable, confirming my worst thoughts. The delicious smell was coming from him. I sat down carefully, my hands still clenched tightly.

* * *

**REVIEW, PLEASE. Keep in mind that alot of this with be kind of like the book. But at some point it will break off into something different entirely.**


	3. Chapter Three

_La Tua Cantante_

Chapter Three

Sitting down I let my hair fall forward, acting as a curtain between us. I couldn't stand to look at him. The image I had in mind's eye was more than enough to fuel the monster. People around us were talking quietly as Mr. Banner did roll call, but it made no sense to my ears. I couldn't hear anything past the images in my head.

I was planning. I figured I could snap the necks of everyone in the class in under five seconds, saving him for last. I had to save him for last, or else his blood would get cold. It wasn't as good when it was cold. However, there was a flaw in the plan. Five seconds was long enough for him to see what was going on and scream, which would undoubtedly bring more people. More deaths. I needed to wait to get him alone.

I spent the rest of the hour planning how I would kill him, but never letting myself imagine the actual finish. It kept me slightly sane, sane enough to stop myself from murdering the entire class. When the bell rang and grabbed my belongings and shot out of my seat, making it out of the classroom before anyone else had even stood up. I ran around to the other side of the building, resting back against the wall and took a deep breath of air.

The moment the air entered my lungs I could think clearly again. I didn't have to kill him. I didn't have to kill anyone. I groaned, leaning over and resting my hands on my knees, taking quick breaths to try to get rid of the scent in my nose and ignoring the rush of students around me. What was I going to do now? I was ninety-eight percent sure that if I went back into that classroom again tomorrow _someone_ was going to die. As a vampire I was proud of the fact that I had never tasted human blood, a feat not easily done. This boy was going to blow my boasting rights right out of the water.

But I couldn't exactly just stop going to school. Vampire or not, my education was important to my future. Not like Charlie would give me a choice anyway. And I really didn't want to disappear again. I had seen the effect my previous disappearance had had on Renee and I really didn't want to put her or Charlie through that again. I cringed, remembering the desolate state I had found Renee in when I had returned. There was no way I was going to willingly put my parents through that again.

"Are you okay?" I jumped and stood up straight, looking warily at the girl who stood a few feet away from me. It was the short, black haired girl I had seen sitting at Edward's table earlier. She had a worried look on her face."You don't look so good."

"I'm alright." I replied, just loud enough for her to hear over the throng of people walking around us. She smiled and stuck out her hand, confusing me. Humans tended to shy away from, instinctively knowing I was dangerous. Did this girl have absolutely no sense of self-preservation?

"I'm Alice Cullen. You're Isabella Swan, right?" She asked. I nodded, shaking her hand and letting it go quickly.

"Call me Bella." I responded automatically. I hated it when people called me by my full name.

"I noticed you were sitting all alone at lunch today. My family moved here about two years ago, so I understand how hard it is starting at a new school. Luckily I had my siblings here so I wasn't-" She continued rambling, but her voice faded out as a different scene took over my vision. I wasn't at school anymore. Instead I was in a clearing, a meadow of sorts, surrounded by forest. In the center of the clearing I could see myself and, surprisingly, Edward.

I could hear us talking, but paid no attention to what we were saying. Instead I paid attention to the fact that my skin was glowing, indicating it was sunny in the clearing, but Edward didn't look scared. If anything the smile on his face made him look…happy? Confusion swept over me, but almost as quickly as the vision had started it was over and I was back at school.

"-should hang out some time!" I heard Alice finish.

"Huh?" Was my brilliant response, my mind still on the clearing. Alice's smile faltered slightly.

"I said, we should hang out sometime." She stepped closer and put a hand to my forehead. I jerked away slightly. "You're freezing. Are you sure you're okay? You kind of zoned out there for a little while."

"Yeah," I said, pushing the vision back and concentrating more on the slight girl on front of me, "yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm fine, promise."

"Okay…" Alice said her tone unconvinced, but she smiled anyway. "I should get to class. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, sounds good." I sent her my own smile as we said goodbye and she walked off. Only a few seconds later I heard the warning bell ring, signaling I had one minute to get to class. I groaned, more confused than ever.

What was I going to do?

* * *

**Okay, I need reviews, please! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Reviews are my whole motivation for updating. I realize this chapter is pretty short, but the more you review the faster I'll update and the longer the update will be!**

**To those of you confused about the little 'vision' she saw, it WILL be explained later. It has something to do with her powers, but she does not have to same power Alice has in the books. Just be patient.**

**Please, please review! I'll love you forever.**


	4. Chapter Four

_La Tua Cantante_

Chapter Four

(Edward's POV)

I stifled a yawn as I sat through the boring lecture the teacher was giving. He was reviewing for a test coming up and the subject was just as dull as it had been the first time.

"Have you seen the new girl?" A female voice whispered behind me, gossiping with her friend. Intrigued, I swiveled in my chair lightly so I could listen in better without getting caught.

"No, not yet. Jessica has, though. Apparently she's beautiful, but even more of a recluse then the Cullens." The other girl whispered back and I saw her look at me out of the corner of my eye.

They continued talking in hushed voices, but I eventually turned them out to mull over my own thoughts. I had to admit that I was interesting in this new girl, Isabella Swan. School had only started a couple hours ago, but tales of the withdrawn beauty flew from mouths in every corner. I couldn't wait to see her for myself.

* * *

The first few hours passed slowly and finally it was lunch time. I was starving. Alice had rushed me out the door this morning, wanting to get to school early for some unknown reason. Only god knows why she couldn't have just taken her own car. Anyway, I had only gotten a couple bites out of my toast and my stomach wasn't too happy about that. My siblings and myself met outside of the cafeteria before going to stand in line to get food, like we always did. I grimaced at the school lunch. I couldn't even tell what it was.

As we sat at our table eating our lunches we all conversed and joking, each of us poking fun at the other. After a while I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I felt like I was being watched. Looking around the room my eyes landed on an unfamiliar face, one that was looking right back at me.

I gasped quietly: no one had been lying when they had said that Isabella Swan was beautiful. I had thought they were over exaggerating, but I knew now that their words paled in comparison. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on.

I continued watched, slightly disappointed when she ducked her head and hid behind her hair. She must've been embarrassed for getting caught staring at me. I smirked lightly. She only looked at me once more, but when she saw I was still looking she looked away and never looked back.

"Aw, does Edward have a crush on the new girl?" Emmett's loud voice broke me out of my thoughts. I scowled.

"No, Emmett. I'm just," I paused, looking for the right word to let them know I was interested, but would still keep them off my case, "intrigued, I guess. Everyone has been talking about her all over school"

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of annoying. She's not even pretty." Rosalie responded, flipping back her hair. I rolled my eyes, knowing that she was just jealous that no one had been talking about _her_ beauty that day. She was so vain, I couldn't see what Emmett saw in her.

"I think she is. I also have a feeling that Isabella and I are going to end up best friends someday." Alice declared, proudly. She turned to Jasper. "What do you think?"

"I'm sure you two will end up great friends." He said, agreeing with her. Just then the bell rang and the entire cafeteria was getting up to get to their classes. I groaned. Biology was next.

"I'll see you guys after school, okay?" I said, waving to them before heading off to class. When I got to class only a few people were already there. I sighed, sitting at my desk in the back where I sat alone. As I waited for class to begin my thoughts wandered to the beautiful new girl.

It was a couple minutes later the door opened and the object of my thoughts walked in the door. How lucky was I? The most beautiful girl in the entire school was in my class and even better, the only seat free was next to me. I watched her walk in until suddenly she froze, a look of horror on her face. Confused, I watched as she unconsciously took a step back, looking like she was about to run. Mr. Banner saw her first, however, and went through the motions before sending her to the seat next to me.

As she walked toward me I smiled, but the smile was quickly wiped off my face as she glared at me before sitting down and putting her hair as a curtain between us. Her hands were clenched and her body rigid as she sat next to me, not moving. Was she even breathing?

I didn't understand. Why did she hate me? Had I done something wrong? Was she mad at me for staring at her during lunch? A million questions flew through my head the entire hour of class. When the bell rang I stood up and turned to her, fully intending to apologize for whatever I had done wrong, but she was already gone. I barely managed to watch her walk out the door. She must've hated me a lot if she was able to get away that quickly. Gathering up my books I almost ran out the door, hoping to catch her, but one I made it outside the classroom she was no where to be seen.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's been such a long time and I'm sorry it's short. I'm not that great at doing guy's POV. I hope you liked it.**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	5. Chapter Five

_La Tua Cantante_

Chapter Five

I decided to attend my last class, gym, but only after I had seen that Edward wasn't in it. Walking in, I muttered some lame excuse to the teacher about getting lost before handing him my sign-in paper. Thankfully, since it was my first day, the teacher had me sit out. When I had been human I had been amazingly clumsy, to the point that even the air was out to get me. I lost the clumsiness when I was changed, but there was still one problem: everyone who knew me, including Charlie, still expected to see clumsy Bella and acting had never been my forte.

Class was out before I knew it and I ran at human speed to the front office, not bothering to stop at my locker to drop off the books I wouldn't need. The woman behind the desk, Mrs. Cope, looked up and smiled at me as I walked in.

"I have a problem with my schedule." I told her, desperately hoping she could help me. "I've already taken advanced biology. Can I switch into physics or life science or something?"

"Let me see if there are any seats available." She replied, turning toward her computer. After a few minutes, which seemed like hours, she turned to me and said, "I'm very sorry, but everything else is full. You're going to have to stay in biology, Ms. Swan."

As she was talking, I heard the door open a footsteps come up behind me. I turned around just as his scent hit my nose. Edward. The thirst came back with a vengeance, so I quickly thanked Mrs. Cope and walked outside, barely glancing at the source of my problem. Getting into my truck, I thought about the look of hurt on his face as I rudely brushed past him and regret tore through me. I didn't like hurting people, but in this case there was nothing I could do. If I stayed to apologize, I'd more then likely kill him. I had to get home and figure out what to do next.

When I got home, Charlie's car was still gone. I was thankful that I'd have some time alone to figure out my problem. Walking into my room, I threw my backpack at the foot of my bed, closing my door before I sat down at my desk. My mind raced furiously, trying to come up with a solution, but none came. With every possible solution I came up with, I also come up with something to counter it, a reason why it wouldn't be a good idea. A few hours later I heard Charlie's car down the street and realized my time to think was coming to a close.

Slight panic gripped me, before I got an idea. I could pretend I was sick, blame it on the sudden change of hot to cold. Thankfully several months ago I had met an older vampire whose talent was mastery of illusion: she could make you see and feel anything she wanted you to. Thanks to my talent of picking up others abilities, I could use her power to my best advantage.

Quickly I ran to the bathroom, watching myself in the mirror as my skin started to get flushed. Physically, I felt nothing: no warmth, no sweat. I didn't know how long I would be able to keep this up, but hopefully Charlie wouldn't come to close and I could just buy myself some time. Hearing him step out of his car, I ran back to my room and buried myself under the covers, Trying to make myself look as sick as possible.

"Bella? Are you home?" Charlie called out as he walked through the front door.

"I'm in my room!" I called out, weakly. I listened as his footsteps thumped up the stairs before stopping right outside my door.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah." My voice sounded raspy. Slowly the door opened and Charlie walked in a few steps his eyes wandering around the room before finally landing on me.

"You look sick. Are you sick?" He asked, nonchalantly. I nodded my head, groaning for extra effect. He started walking towards me, but I quickly backed up against the wall.

"No! Don't come near me. I don't want to get you sick." Like I said earlier, I'm a bad actress and I was worried if he came to close he would know something was definitely not right. "I'm sure I'll be fine in a few days, it's probably just from the sudden change in temperature. You know, really hot to really cold? I'll be fine, Dad, I promise."

He stopped and shrugged. "Well, okay, if you're sure. I want you to call me, though, if you start feeling worse, okay?" He started backing up. "I'll call the school and tell them you're gonna miss the next few days."

"Thanks, Dad." I stated, and I couldn't keep the relief from my voice. He turned around and walked to my door, bu paused when he got there. Taking one more look at me he finally left, closing my door behind him. Throwing the covers off of me, I let out a big sigh of relief. He had bought my story and given me some more time to figure out my next course of action. Now all I had to do was keep it up.

**Hey guys, I know this is, like, uber late and I am completely sorry. I'm also sorry its so short. I'm having trouble finding inspiration for this story =[**

**I'm looking for a beta, someone who will not only correct my mistakes, but someone I can talk to and hopefully get some inspiration and ideas from. Anyone interested?**

**As always, please review. Reviews also help the inspiration =]**


End file.
